


Vampires of the Royale Council

by Lotion_the_Mitch



Category: Palaye Royale
Genre: Fantasy, Mystical, powers, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotion_the_Mitch/pseuds/Lotion_the_Mitch
Summary: Humans were supposed to fear us. They were supposed to cower and be afraid, not...this. All it had to take was one human. One puny, broken, pathetic mortal to change my whole life's view, to make me think maybe there was more to eternal life than this.But why did it have to be them?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warnings: Fire mention, gun mention**

_I was frozen with fear, my blood feeling like it was refusing to pump, my heart diving to the bottomless pits of my stomach. I knew the house in front of me, I knew who lived there. I knew he was trapped somewhere inside with the fire._

_Without any control of my body, my mind, I ran for the flames. I had to find him. I had to get him out of there._

_The smoke burned my eyes, seared my lungs the closer I got. I ran inside, the flames daring to lap at my arms and legs, only to be pushed away by some unseen force._

_I had to find him. I couldn't live without him._

_I called out a name, the roar of the flames keeping me from hearing my own voice, my own words. I coughed heavily and ran upstairs, the fire only growing around me. I called the name again, unable to register my own voice coming from my mouth._

_I looked everywhere he could be, upstairs, downstairs, basement and attic. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. I pulled myself up the basement stairs, unable to catch a breath between the ragged coughing. My panic grew along with the flames around me, the searing heat growing angrier and angrier._

_"He's down here!" a voice boomed, clearer to my ears than my own voice was._

_I looked up, the smoke thick and clouding my vision. The barrel of a gun aimed itself right at my head. I felt myself grit my teeth._

_"What are you waiting for?! Pull the goddamn trigger!"_

I gasped and sat upright in my bed, a cold sweat coating my body. My heart thudded in my ears, my eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of my studio apartment.

I looked at my little digital clock. 3:14 a.m. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, running my hand through my greasy hair. Some strands fell between my fingers and I watched them float down onto the comforter.

It was that same damn dream again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday; September 19, 2020**

**Dr. Lisa Bircowski's Office**

**9:18 a.m.**

"Isaiah?" I heard, looking up at my doctor. She was a lovely woman, professional but approachable. "Ready kid?"

"As I'll ever be doc," I said, standing and pocketing my phone. I liked my therapist. 

She led me back to her office, settling in her chair while I got comfortable on the couch. 

"So, anything new happen in the past week?" she asked, her notepad settled on her lap. "The dream come back again?"

"Same as ever," I said, shrugging. "I did my laundry this week though, so there's that."

"Good! Great!" she said excitedly, lighting up. "A step in the right direction. I bet you feel a little better."

I smiled down at my hands, toying with my hematite ring. "A little," I admitted. "That dream was back though..."

"Any new developments?" she asked, jotting down the positive thing I did that week.

"Kind of...it was clearer. Like I could make out more of the house," I explained, watching my shoes as I thought. "Still couldn't hear my voice, still couldn't see the shooters, still couldn't find whatever it is I'm looking for." The doc nodded and scribbled something down quickly.

"Do you think it has to do with your mother?"

"I don't know," I said softly, frowning lightly. "I'm always so certain she's never near where I am. I know where she is. The same place she has been for the past 15 years."

"Now don't get all dark on me, Isaiah," the doc warned, tapping her notepad with her pen lightly. I chuckled humorlessly and shrugged again. 

"There was...hm..."

"Finish your thoughts," she reminded gently. "Do you need to write them out?"

"No...I..." I huffed softly, trying to think of something that didn't sound completely insane. Dr. B waited patiently, watching with kind eyes. "It's a who I'm looking for. Not a what."

"Do you think you know them?" she asked, writing it down.

"I feel like I do, but I can never hear myself call their name. And..."

"And?" 

I looked up at her, feeling more certain than I had in a long time. "Whoever I'm looking for, I can't live without them."

**Thursday; September 24, 2020**

**Corner Diner**

**1:24 a.m.**

I was getting really tired of this unable to sleep shit. I suppose I should've been lucky this little diner was open 24/7, but I really would've liked to be able to sleep a full night. Just once. Was that too much to ask?

"More coffee, honey?" the waitress on duty asked, holding a fresh coffee pot. I smiled up at her and nodded tiredly. "Still can't sleep, huh?"

"What can I say? Love the two am donuts," I teased. She chuckled and left after pouring my drink. I rubbed the back of my neck and took a slow drink of the warm, bitter liquid. 

The only other person in this desolate diner was an old Vietnam War vet who sat in the corner, reading the same old book over and over. Maybe it brought him comfort, and maybe it was just something to keep his mind from wandering to things he'd rather not remember. 

I had to remind myself it wasn't my business and looked out the window. The whole world seemed to still. A deafening silence filled my ears, the only sound a high pitched ringing. This wasn't unusual, but it felt...different this time. Even the air around me seemed to halt completely.

Outside seemed no different. It was never all that overtly busy at ungodly hours in the morning, but this seemed scarily still. 

I felt like I was zoning out, but I was so focused on whatever - whoever - was walking by the window. They walked like they owned the street, the world. It was chilly so their coat collar was flipped up to shield their face from the brisk breeze that ran outside. 

There was something special about them, that much I was certain of. 

In the blink of an eye, they had passed and I felt the world settle around me again. I swallowed thickly, an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach. All I wanted to do was go home and hide. I wasn't sure from what, but I wasn't welcome here anymore.

"I'll take my check Theresa."

**Friday; September 25, 2020**

**Wendy's Dining Room**

**4:20 p.m.**

"Isaiah!" a familiar voice called. I looked up from my small meal of a burger and fries. I smiled at the friendly faces approaching my table.

"Daniel! Luis! You guys made it," I said, excited my friends were able to take time out of their day to see me for dinner. I stood up and gave the two a big hug. 

"Anything to make sure you aren't on your own," Luis said, patting my back and sitting down. "How've you been? Still not sleeping?"

I shrugged and sat across from my friends, Daniel texting someone. "I mean..."

"Dude, if you need sleep, take some medication or something man," Dan chimed in, looking up from his phone and stealing a fry.

"Bad idea. My family has a history of substance abuse and I'm trying to break that cycle," I said, leaning my head on my hand. 

"But if you aren't sleeping..."

"Then I'll have to find a better way because I'm not taking medication," I said, rubbing my eyes. "I appreciate the concern though. I know you mean well."

"I have to pick up Lemon. You wanna come with me?" Luis asked, sitting up a little. 

"Wish I could. Got a paper to submit by midnight. Tell her I said hi though," I told him, a tired smile settling on my face.

“Alright,” he said, eyeing me worriedly. “Sorry I couldn’t stay longer man. The sitter’s been sick for a couple of days and--”

“I get it. Go take care of your daughter man,” I assured, laughing softly as I watched him go. Then turning to my other friend, watching him down my fries. "Do you want the burger too?" I asked playfully.

He giggled and shrugged, leaning back. "You should probably email your professors and ask for an extension. You need sleep, dude." 

I sighed heavily and took a bite of the burger so I didn't have to answer. 

"All I'm saying is that if you need someone in the apartment with you while you sleep-"

"Curcio, I'm okay. I promise I am. I know you guys have my back but some things just can't be helped," I finalized. He stared at me for a moment, then let out a defeated sigh, putting his hands up in surrender. "When's your next show anyway?"

"Next week at Leela's. You gonna be there?" he asked, finishing off my fries.

"Wouldn't miss your music for the world, man."

**Monday; September 28, 2020**

**Corner Diner**

**2:56 a.m.**

Now I was just getting annoyed. If I couldn't sleep, I kept having the same fucking dream. Over and over, and with an increasing amount of clarity over the past few weeks. This time it was like I had been watching in 4K.

I let my head rest on the table, my cup of coffee near my head, the veteran sitting in his usual spot in the corner booth.

"Everything alright, sweetie?" Theresa asked, setting a bagel I had ordered on my table. I grunted tiredly and lifted my head. "What's wrong, sugar?"

"Can't sleep," I managed, blinking slowly. I felt like I could, but something in the back of my head told me I needed to be awake. I was getting so goddamn sick of this.

"Do you want something with less caffeine? Decaf?" she offered. I smiled a little to myself, touched she cared so much. Kinda sad how the night shift waitress saw me enough times to be worried.

"No thanks, Theresa. I think I'll be alright," I said softly, sliding the small plate towards myself. She let out a little breath, but nodded and left. I took a bite of my bagel, the whole world going still again, like it had a few nights ago. 

It felt like the air stilled, the only thing I could hear in my ears was that high pitched ringing and my heartbeat. It was deafening. The fluorescents flicked as a flock of some kind of bird dashed off into the night sky.

The old doors of the entry-way creaked open, the little bell over the door jingled, and someone stepped inside. They were pale, wore dress shoes, dress pants, and an overcoat that covered just about everything else. Their hair stood straight up on their head, like they had been electrocuted or something. 

They walked like they owned the world, like it should've bowed at their feet without question. They had so much confidence and a mysterious aura around them.

It felt as though it took forever for them to just get through the door, but it also felt like no time had passed at all.

When their foot hit the linoleum, everything was fine. 

I blinked to clear my head, the sounds of their shoes against the old floor. I looked down at my food, to try and make sense of what just happened, if it even happened at all.

"I'll have my usual, tonight," the new stranger said, his footsteps stopped by the counters.

"Right away, sir," Theresa said with a smile, going to busy herself with the order. I took a peek over at the new person, trying to seem casual.

They were leaned against the counter, studying the surroundings with a piercing gaze, their overcoat settled on a stool next to them. Their suit was a nice purple color, a few tattoos peeking out from the collar of his jacket. I wasn't sure they were wearing a shirt, but I had to remember, it wasn't my business what they wore.

The little bell above the door jingled again, a new person stepping inside. 

This person was dressed in steampunk-esque striped pants, a vest over a mostly unbuttoned, probably unwashed shirt, dress boots that clicked on the floor, a dark overcoat that hung on their tired looking frame, and a wide brimmed hat with a scarf tied to it. 

Their hair hung in their face like dark, inky tendrils. It hid his secrets, shielded his eyes. He was just as pale as the first person who entered, carrying a satchel across his body.

Spikey chuckled at the sight of the new person. "Well, well, well. I never thought I'd live to see the day. My own baby brother crawled out of his apartment~" he teased, earning a soft hiss from the other. "Theresa, double my order," he called back, earning some kind of affirmation.

I shook my head and finished off my bagel, holding the mug in my hands, the warmth easing my worries.

Why was I so fascinated by these people? They were just people. But...why didn't the world stop when the new person walked in? Did that even happen?

I was so tired. I took a drink, my eyes closed. It wasn't my business, so why did I have the nagging feeling like I knew them? I'd never met them before. What the fuck was going on?

I grunted softly and rubbed my eyes until colored shapes danced behind my eyelids. I blinked the world into questionable clarity, staring at the dark liquid in front of me. 

That's when I got scared. I don't know why I was so scared, but I wanted to run home, to get out of there. I looked over towards the pair, Theresa serving them. I swallowed nervously, draining the rest of the coffee.

"I think I'm ready to head home now, Theresa," I called, watching her nod once and ring up my order.

The two pale folks turned and looked at me, something in their eyes just sending a shiver down my spine. They looked hungry, despite having two donuts settled between them. It was almost as if I couldn't breathe, couldn't look away. 

'You're being hunted.' was the only thought that crossed through my mind, and it just scared the absolute shit out of me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Theresa placed my bill next to me. 

"What's wrong, Isaiah?" she asked gently, carefully rubbing my shoulder. Her touch was nervous, enough pressure for me to tell her to stop. I found a sort of comfort in it, just not enough.

"Nothing, miss. Guess the lack of sleep is finally getting to me," I said, trying to play it okay, but my fingers shook as I fished out the amount for the coffee and bagel.

"Will I be seeing you again soon?" she asked, teasing and light. An effort to help me feel better. I let out a breath of a humorless laugh and stood up, shrugging my jean jacket on. 

"Probably sooner than I want," I responded, smiling to myself when she let out a soft laugh. 

I took one last look at the two, their eyes following me with a sick sort of fascination and hunger. The feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach was far less than inviting. I just went back to my apartment, locked the door, closed my curtains, and stayed there for the rest of the night.

I didn't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know I probably shouldn't start a new story with another one in the works, but I don't really care and I'm gonna do it anyway. Hope you enjoy what's to come! I'm super excited about this one!


End file.
